


Can I have this Dance?

by melismatic



Series: Like A Turtle Do [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, kinda happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: A big party happened, and so did some big news. Is Donatello able to handle it?





	Can I have this Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TMNT! Another Mikey/April story because...It's an interesting pairing? LOL 
> 
> Check out my Mikey and April art on DA on melismatic1946

 

* * *

 

“This is not a goodbye, my darling, this is a thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy, thank you for loving me and receiving my love in return. Thank you for the memories I will cherish forever. But most of all, thank you for showing me that there will come a time when I can eventually let you go.

I love you, T.”

― **Nicholas Sparks** , **Message in a Bottle**

 

* * *

 

He still couldn’t believe it...

 

They threw a big party for the youngest turtle afterward that included a cake that looked like a pizza. Don sat on the couch and looked at the mess of the place with stuff thrown in unusual places. There was food, game controllers, and for some reason underwear.

 

 _Now what?_ Don’s brows furrowed as he leaned back on the couch, he had expected that if left alone long enough it’d all sink in.

 

_And so is she…_

 

He fingered with a bracelet on his wrist, it was twisted with colors, and he could remember the day April gave it to him. _No, Donnie, you can’t do this._ He got up quickly, not wanting to sink like that again. Not like how he did when he found out they were dating years ago. April was his friend, even with how things turned out. He shifted on his feet and started to move of the lair.

 

He took the twists and turns, then made his way up a ladder. The surface air hit him as he took a deep breath, trying to relax.

 

 _My baby brother’s getting married..._ He breathed again, moving up a fire escape and then scaling to the roof. Don didn’t stop, running across and jumping the ledge and then another as he kept moving.

 

Hours passed, his lungs were starting to hurt, his legs even ached, and he could see the beginning of the dawn start. He bent over, catching his breath. _I can’t stay out here…_

 

“Donnie?”

 

He blinked, looking downwards and catching sight of April. The first rays of light caught her red hair, making it look like fire. His voice was caught in his throat, as she looked at him.

 

“Is everything okay?” He blinked at her voice, realizing she must have been talking.

 

“I... yes.” He lied, and she studied him carefully.  “I should get going home now…”

 

“In broad daylight?” Her brow rose, and he chuckled sheepishly.

 

“I lost track of time?” He tried his best to think of something better to say but came up with nothing. His mind had blanked. It was still hard to talk to April about certain things.

 

“How about you come in here?”

 

“In there?” He almost stuttered, his eyes blinking, knowing that the window went directly to her room. _Is that the right thing to do? Should I? What would Mikey say? Would his brother be okay with this? I can’t believe April invited me in her room!_ He was squealing and nearly blushed, seeing April laughing.

 

“I can tell you’re thinking too much.” She laughed. “But hurry up, the sun’s nearly all the way up.” She gave him a smile and disappeared inside as he looked to see she was right.

 

Don wasted little time in making his way inside. He looked around April’s room, fully expecting to see her, and tried to hide the disappointment on his face when he didn’t.

 

 _Where did she go?_ He turned to close the window and stopped when he saw a picture frame on the dresser. He picked it up carefully, his fingers moving over both faces in the image.

 

“So, I was thinking we could go downstairs, and until it’s night we can maybe watch a…”

 

He barely looked up, seeing her in the doorway as she came closer.

 

“Before you lecture me, I know it’s not safe to have it out there like that. And I promise I’m usually more careful ab-”

 

“When was this…?”

 

She looked surprised, and he couldn’t blame her. He should be asking questions and telling her the risks. He explained risks and probability of risks to his brothers all the time to keep them safe, but that hadn’t been the first question in his head.

 

She looked at him carefully, her hands going to the picture as she took it from him as though it was something fragile. “It was not long ago...”, she looked at the picture, and there was a soft smile there. “I didn’t feel good, and he came over with this giant turtle head trying to make me laugh. And then he started fixing this soup, I begged him not to experiment not too much...but…”

 

“It’s Mikey, he can’t help but experiment…” Don couldn’t help but laugh and saw her smile in his direction.

 

“You two are kinda alike.”

 

“Me and Mikey?” Don tilted his head.

 

“Mmhm, but…” She smiled looking at the picture. “He did it anyway, and I found out pizza as soup isn’t horrible. So, we took a picture to celebrate, and I made him promise not to experiment with the leftover steak and yogurt.”

 

Don made a face, “So, you’re the guinea pig now?”

 

“I like creating stuff with him. And he’s inventive, optimistic….” Her fingers caressed over the picture and Don looked at her. He waited for that feeling to come back, that disappointed one that would threaten to eat him whole like when they first said they were dating. When it didn’t come, he watched her, perplexed at what he was feeling.

 

He lost her, he knew he lost her. And now with the engagement, it was confirmation. It hurt and stung, but overall, he felt okay.

 

“I’m happy for you guys.” He smiled, watching her head snap up and seeing her smile at him. He looked around the room, an idea forming as he went downstairs.

 

“Donnie?” April sounded confused, and he could hear her steps behind him as he turned on the radio.

 

“Can I have this dance?” He laughed and held out a hand. _Our last dance…_

 

For a moment, she was quiet, and Don thought she’d say no until she came closer and her hand was on his.

 

“Sure.” She smiled, moving close for a dance between them.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“For what?” She looked up at him, and he smiled.

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Donnie…” Her eyes narrowed, and he held back a snicker as he went to look outside, “I actually think if I stick to the shadows I can make it home.”

 

“Donatello!”

 

“Bye, April.” He let out a laugh and took off. He stuck to the shadows best he could until he made it home, only to see Mikey with his phone in hand and rubbing his eyes.

 

“D, why is Ape sending me messages about you?” He yawned.

 

“Because I left without answering her question?” Don said, and Mikey scratched his head with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“You teased my fiancé.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You played a joke on my fiancé.”

 

“I did…” Don looked at his little brother and wondered did he go too far until arms encircled him.

 

“I knew you could do pranks! I’m so proud!” Mikey grinned and squeezed harder. “Next we’ll work on puns!”

 

“I don’t think a joke and a prank are the same thing.”

 

“You gotta start somewhere, D.” Mikey laughed and patted him on the shell. “So, what were you thanking her for anyway.”

 

“Just...being my friend.” Don smiled and made his way to the lab, only to get kicked by Raph as he passed by his older brother. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Sign.” Raph smirked, and Don’s brow rose, reaching back to pull off a “Kick Me” sign off his shell.

 

“Mikey!”

 

* * *

 

 

Mikey continued playing his video game as a slow smile came to his face.

 

“So, tell me again why Don is screaming your name?” Leo glanced over at him, and Mikey grabbed a fistful of popcorn, putting it in his mouth.

 

“He annoyed my girl, dude.”

 

“I thought you two were fine?”

 

“We are, but I’m the one that gotta make her feel better now!”

 

“You’re just using that as an excuse to mess with him and tell April that you got Don back for her, aren’t you?” Leo deadpanned as Mikey grinned.

 

“Maybe, because no one outdoes Dr. Prankenstein!” Mikey laughed and ignored Leo’s facepalm as he plotted another prank.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Dont be afraid to comment. I even love suggestions!


End file.
